


Good Night, Little Brother

by EroticCodependency (Enakshi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enakshi/pseuds/EroticCodependency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to put his little brother to bed. Sammy doesn’t wanna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night, Little Brother

 

 

* * *

 

“Bedtime, little brother”,said Dean.

“No!” Screamed Sammy. “Don’t wanna”

“C’mon kiddo, dad’s gonna be home soon and he’s gonna be angry that you are not in bed.”

Sammy scowled “Dad’s never home”

Dean sighed. At 8 he had sole responsibility of his little brother.

“And tomorrow’s my birthday too!”

“Oh? Really now? Wasn’t your birthday last year?”

“Birthdays come every year De!” giggled Sammy.

“Do they now? ”

“Yeah!”

“And how old will you be this year?”

“You know that De. I’ll be five!” And he held up four then give fingers

“Hmm. Well five year old or not, its still past your bed time.”

“But-”

“No kiddo. Go to sleep.” And Dean tucked his little brother in the threadbare, ratty, motel bed sheets

Sammy, now with his eyes drooping, grabbed the sleeve of his retreating brother.

“Sleep with me?” He queried through a yawn

“‘Course.”

Dean slid into the bed beside him and tucked the covers in over both of them.

Sammy curled up as close as he physically could and tucked his head in under Dean’s chin.

“G'n'ght”, he said, voice heavy with sleep

“G'night little brother.”

 

_fin_


End file.
